Stories Told The Same
by kitkat101895
Summary: Anastasia Uvarov. Born into an order she was not known of is taken by Abstergo to be tested in a new project. A machine that transports her into a time unfamiliar. In order to survive, she must look for the clues to help her solve the mystery Abstergo is hiding from her. Getting help along the way from a peculiar source. Ezio/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! I know I really shouldn't be doing this and update on my other stories but this idea has being on my mind for a month or so now and I just had to write it. I was trying to think of something new instead of a girl that magically falling into the world of Assassin's Creed through her XBOX or something like that. I wanted to start something new and fresh. Anyway, hope you guys like this and let me know if I should write on on this story!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**P.s. I do not own Assassin's Creed!**

* * *

Prologue 

Everyone's story starts the same. We're born, we live and we die. That's just the way life is. Our story _is_ supposed to start off the same as everyone else. Well, mine starts different. My life wasn't supposed to turn this way and if I would have known dying could be this easy, I would have done it a long time ago when all hell broke loose in my life. When my life was whole. When the only thing I had to worry about was getting home before my curfew and having my essays done and handed in on time. Not having to worry that the bad guys I heard about as a child, the Templars fighting the Assassins and not worrying if I was going to be alive by tomorrow night. Not having to turn my back every five seconds and hoping I wasn't being followed. If you would have told me a two years ago that I came from a long line of Assassins, I would have called you mad and left you then and there. Now…Now I know of my lineage and know the story of what my father and mother left behind.

My name is Anastasia Uvarov and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: What is a Memory?

Chapter 1 : What is a Memory?

"Get up, Miss Uvarov" I heard a stern voice say to me.

The air hit me like a ton of bricks and a gasped as the air entered my lungs. Sitting up right away to look at the room I was sitting in. Where was I? I was looking at a mirror…or a window. I'm not sure which it was and along the walls were these…technical looking devices. What the hell was that?

"Have a lovely sleep?" I heard the stern voice say to me again.

I turned this time to see a bald old man with a gray beard on him that had little specks of white all over it. The uniform he had on made him look like a doctor…or a scientist. I couldn't tell which. I've never met him before but the way he looked at me, it made me feel so small. He glared at me like I was some sort of disease to him. Who was this old guy?

"Are you ready to work yet?" he snapped the question at me.

Work? What? Starting to panic, I started to breathe heavily as I looked down at the machine I was sitting on, shinning below me. I then heard typing behind me and I swung my head behind, making my golden blonde hair fly in the air for a bit and I landed my dark blue eyes on a boy behind me.

He wasn't bad looking. A bit taller than me with chestnut brown hair to match his chocolate brown eyes that hid behind his glasses. He had a lab coat on as well that went over his dark blue dress shirt and his black formal dress pants. He didn't look at me when I stared at him. Instead, he continued typing something down on the computer that was hooked up to the machine I was sitting on.

Finally, I turned my head back to the old man whom was still glaring at me.

"What the…Where the hell am I?" I asked in a stern voice.

The old man chuckled as he started pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Don't you remember, Miss Uvarov? It was just yesterday we picked you up?"

* * *

What was the last thing I remember…I…I was walking home from work. Yeah! I worked late shift. I remember walking down the back allies of New York being nervous. I don't know why, I always went home like this and I always arrive home fine but…something about that night made me…scared…and boy did I have a reason to be. I guess after all those months of training got to me and I checked my back to see if anyone was following and, of course, two people were that night but I was expecting some sketchy guys in baggy pants and hoddies but no, these guys where in uniform.

Like they were from the army or something with baseball caps on the top was the Abstergo Industries logo on the cap. Quickening my pace, I continued walking down the alleyway, hearing their footsteps quicken behind me. Then, making my way around the corner, I bolted it.

"Hey you!" one of them called.

"Stop!" The other one called after me. Ignoring them, I ran around another corner and hid behind the alleyway dumpster hiding in the shadows, hoping they wouldn't see me.

"Where'd she go?" One of them asked the other. The other one scratched his head.

"I…I don't know" The first one let out a groan as he hit the other one in the arm.

"Come on, let's keep looking. She couldn't have gotten far. Warren will kill us if we don't bring her back, tonight"

They continued walking straight down the alleyway I was in and I stayed there frozen until I heard they're footsteps disappear. Letting out a sigh of relief, I pushed myself off the hard brick wall and continued down the alley way, looking for a way to escape the two. I came across a fire escape, thinking I could make my way home on the roof. I wrapped my figures around the iron bars and quickly made my way up not only to be caught when I only made it half a second up.

"Hey Mike!" One of them called. "She's making her way up the fire escape!"

"Call for back-up!" The other one, named Mike, called. "I'll go after her" I felt my heart jolt as I fastened my pace and planted my feet on the roof of the building hearing the pitter patter of the man behind me.

"Shit" The word escaped from my mouth as I made a run for it down the roof and jumped over to the next apartment.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" the man called.

I ran around a corner only to hear the bullet he said he was going to fire hit the brick wall a leave a small hole in the building. Shit, he wasn't kidding. Running faster, I continued along the rooftops of the buildings I was on and didn't once look back.

"I said stop!" he called again and the sound of a bullet followed after, luckily not hitting me.

I ran around another corner only to run into a pair of rough hand that grabbed onto my shoulder turn me around and firmly grab onto my hand. I then came face to face with four more men wearing the same uniform as the other two. The man followed me then ran around the corner I just ran around and smiled when he saw that his comrades caught me.

"Well," he said as he was trying to catch his breath. "Thought you could get away, huh?" His feet moving closer towards me. He then pulled a blind fold out of his pant pocket and bought it up to my face. "Warren will be please when we-"

With the blind fold inches from my face, I raised my right leg and gave the guy a good hit in the groin. He bent down in pain as he grabbed onto his groin and after, I followed in on kneeing him in the face and he drop down cold. With all my weight, I stepped hard onto the foot of the man holding onto me and then twist out of his hold, turning him in front of me.

I made him kneel to the ground as I stepped hard on his leg and heard the bone shatter under my foot. He then fell down to the ground in pain. I turned to look at the other four men in front of me pulling out these hard metal stick and prepare to attack me. Really? They were going to attack me with metal sticks. One on my right came after me. Raising the stick high in the air to hit me but I quickly disarmed him and hit in across the face, making him spit blood out of his mouth and making him pass out on the hard floor. I then turned to the other three and smiled.

"Ok, who's next?" I asked, preparing myself.

The one of the left and right looked at each other and with a nod, they both came after me. The one on the right charged after me and I quickly stepped to the side and ran into the brick wall behind me. The one of the left went to hit me and missed my face by a centimeter. I grabbed onto his arm and threw him into the brick wall where his comrade laid, unconscious. He turned to attack me again but I kicked him in the stomach and took the stick in my hand and gave him a hard whack in the head, making him fall and pass out.

Smiling in victory, ready to turn around and face the last one but then something bit me. Like a mosquito or some sort of bug bit me in the back of my neck. Reaching behind my neck, I pulled out a small white dart and stared at it in confusion. Slowly, I turned to the last guy who looked at me with a grin plastered on his face. My vision soon became blurry to me and I fell into the darkness.

* * *

"You kidnapped me?" I asked in confusion. The old man finally changed his emotion and gave me a grin."What? Who the hell do you think you are?! You can't just kidnap people! What did I ever do to you?!" I asked, raising my voice.

"It's not what you did, Miss Uvarov, it's what you are"

I stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. We know about your lineage. We know what you are"

I knew what he was talking about…I just didn't want to admit it. Signing, I focused my attention to the bottom corner of the room, not wanting to make eye contact.

"That was a long time ago," The anger than hit me and I turned and glared at the old man. "I'm not part of the order anymore! I am not one of them!"

"Not one of what?" he asked, with a sly grin on his face.

I glared daggers in the old man's soul and let out another sigh.

"An…Assassin"

"Riiiight! You 'aren't' an assassin anymore but it's still in your blood. You may not know this, Miss Uvarov-"

"Enough!" I cut him off, making the man behind me stop typing. "How is it you know my name but I don't know who the hell any of you people are?!"

The man gave me a deathly glare as he stopped in his tracks and stood a firm stand in front of me.

"My apologizes. I'm Dr. Warren Vidic," he said with a bow. "Head of the Animus project"

My head tilted to the side in confusion when he said the Animus word as I heard the typing continue behind me.

"The Ani-what?"

Another grin plastered on the man, Warren's, face as he started pacing back and forth in front of me, again.

"I'm going to ask you the question I ask all of my new subjects. What is a memory, Miss Uvarov?"

Confused by the question I just shrugged him off.

"What is this? 20 questions? If it is, I'm not playing"

Warren turned and glared at me.

"Answer the question" he said, sternly.

I sighed and tried coming up with an answer to his question.

"It's…the remembrance of something that happened to you before"

A chuckle escaped Warren's mouth as he kept pacing back and forth in front of me.

_"What if I told you that the human body not only housed an individual's memory, but the memories of their ancestor's as well?"_

I stared at him in awe trying to think of a smart mark answer.

"Then I'd say you're fucking nuts" I restored back.

Warren gave me a grin and stopped right in front of me.

"This machine you're sitting on," he said to me, ignoring my last comment. I looked down at the white glowing machine below me, seeing my gold hair stick out."Is identical to the machine known as the Animus. The Animus lets you relive the memories of your ancestors"

I leaned it a bit, letting my arms rest on my lap.

"So, what does that have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you and your precious Order. We've been doing this for a long time, Miss Uvarov. We've taken many people from your Order brought them to our facilities here at Abstergo to put them into the Animus to look for clues"

"What clues?"

"Clues to lead us to something remarkable but you'll soon find that out in the Ani-mI"

"Wait, hold on. I thought you said this was the Animus?" I asked, pointing down to the machine below me.

"No. I said it was identical to the Animus. The Ani-mI is different"

"How?"

"Using the genetic memories we saw from past subjects," Warren said as he continued pacing back and forth. "We were able to pull some of that genetic memory and place it into the core of the Animus. With that, we were able to transfer it into the Ani-mI, making it a little easier to get to our goal"

"So…what's the difference?"

"The difference is, instead for relieving your ancestor's memory in their time, the Ani-mI will take you physically to that period of time in your own human body"

"So...what? Is it like a time machine or something?"

Warren tilted his head back and forth.

"In a way, yes. For example," Warren looked up at the man behind us. "Mr. Matthews," the man stopped typing and looked up at Warren. "What genetic memory were you and your team able to pull out of Miss Uvarov, in the Animus, when she was taking her 'nap'?"

Mr. Matthews looked down at his computer and typed something in.

"Uh…Omsk, Russia, 1470. Her ancestor… Ludmila Pechatnoff"

I stared at the man in astonishment. I couldn't believe I was related to her. I had heard that she was one of the greatest assassin's in the Russian Brotherhood and I never thought I could be a descendant of someone great like that.

"See Miss Uvarov?" Warren asked, most likely saw the shock planted on my face. "I told you we're good. If your ancestor was relevant to our research, we could put you in the Animus to look for answers or we could place you there using the Ani-mI but in this case, you won't be doing that"

"So what do you have planned for me, Doc?" I asked with a grin. Warren stopped and l glared at me once more before he continued pacing.

"Instead we're sending your somewhere else. Florence, Italy. 1476. Where it all began. Since Subject 17 is on a little 'vacation', we'll be sending you there, through the Ani-mI to do the work"

I gave him a smile as I pushed myself off the machine.

"That's all nice for you but what if I refuse to go into that crazy machine!" I yelled at him as I pointed to the Ani-mI.

Warren gave me a smile that stretched ear to ear.

"What do you think the answers going to be? If you don't sit back down into the Ani-mI, will be forced to kill you"

"Pfft, do you think that scares me? I've lost everything that I've ever cared about so if you think death scares me, think again"

"Do it or you'll never see the light of day again" He told me sternly. I let out a sigh.

"Fine"

I took a step backward and sat on the machine.

"Lie down, Miss Uvarov"

I glared at Warren as I laid back into the machine.

"Now what?" I barked back.

"Now, Mr. Matthews will set up the animus and you'll be in the core of the Ani-mI. Looking for the information we need in the year of 1476"

"And what if I can't find it?" I asked.

"Don't worry. You will. Just look for the right people to talk to, do a little scavenger hunt and you'll be on the right track"

"And what exactly am I looking for?" Warren let out a chuckle and then turned to Mr. Matthews.

"What's taking so long, David?" Warren snapped at him.

David let out a loud sigh.

"Just give me a minute, Warren. Since this is the first time using this thing, it's going to take a while to get it on track. No need to get your panties in a bunch"

Warren turned and glared at him.

"Don't play cocky with me! You're only here on internship until Miss Stillman completes her job! Get out of line with me, and I doubt you'll have a future here at Abstergo Industries"

David let out another loud sigh.

"Yes Dr. Vidic"

Warren smiled and let out a chuckle.

"That's more like it" he said before turning and looked at me.

"Anything else?" I asked. Warren shrugged.

"I think all that's left is giving you your subject name," Warren looked at David. "What should her name be, David? Subject 18 or 1. She's not the first Subject but she is the first for the Ani-mI project. What would you suggest"

"Neither," David shot back and looked away from the computer screen. "She's a person. Not a test subject," Warren glared at David and he looked back down at the computer. "Whatever you think, Doctor,"

Warren smiled and looked down at me. We then heard something power on.

"We're ready to go"

"Good luck, Miss Uvarov. You'll be needing it"

Just as he said that, I felt a few small stabs go along down my spine and darkness came upon me.

What the hell did I stumble upon into?

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Review! Tell you what you think and tell me if I should continue or not! **


	3. Chapter 2: I Remember It All

**So I decided to continue it! **

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I hope you guys like this story as it continues and if you ever need any questions answers, just P.M. me! **

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Its a filler. There will be more fillers in the future in order to understand Anya's story. **

**Enjoy and review! **

**P.S. I do not own Assassin's Creed**

* * *

Chapter 2: I Remember It All

I remember dreaming about that night. The night that it happened. The night my whole world changed. Its like it was just yesterday I lived through it.

I could still smell the scent of the pine trees that surrounded my home as we were secluded by the mountains. The way the rich roil beneath you would ever so softly mold to your feet when you stopped on it. Even though its been a year and and half since I stepped foot in that house, I could still remember every little detail of the inside. The pictures that hanged on the wall. The stone covered fire place that my father and uncle built when my parents first moved here.

Squamish wasn't much, just a secluded little town in the mountains of British Columbia…but it was home. It was the place my siblings and I called home until we all died that day.

I remember that night so vividly. It was August. Just a couple more weeks until junior year started.

Kevin, my older brother, was starting another year in university back in Vancouver and Nina, my oldest sister, would be starting here first year at the university as well which was kind of heart breaking for me. I was close to my siblings. Especially Nina. I couldn't' think of the thought that I would be left home by myself for the year. I would miss Nina and the hard part was that we didn't spend any time together over the summer.

Nina and Kevin went with my father over the summer somewhere over seas. Where, they wouldn't tell me.

The thought of being left home for the summer with my mom was dreadful. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mom. She just worried for my safety too much like I was a fragile object or something. So sadden by my siblings leaving for the summer, I was prepared for the worse…until my best friend, Theresa, showed up at my front door the day after my sister's graduation.

Theresa was one of the best friends you could ever ask for. She was smart, witty and always found was way to put a smile on your face and she knew how to have a good time but make not mistake. If any guy hurt any one of her close friends, they'd come home with a broken nose. The joke around town was that she was called, Jersey because she looked as if she walked right off of Jersey Shore and also considering the fact that she was half Italian. Her dad was from Italy and her mother was from Spain and when they moved here they had Theresa and her older brother, Antonio.

So, the day Theresa knocked on my front door to bring exciting news changed my whole summer. Her family was going to leave to see her father's home city, which happened to be in Florence, Italy, for a family reunion. She invited me to come for the summer. After a lot of convincing, my mom finally caved in and allowed me to go and I was packing my bags and flying to Florence.

I would never forget my summer there. We spend half the month of June and the whole month of July there and spend every minute together. Seeing the sights of Italy. When our trip came to an end, we came home at the same time as my father and siblings. We came home the first week of August just so we could all settle in before the school years started.

That's when everything started.

Lately, everyone around the house had been on edge since we arrived home. They wouldn't tel me why. Always seemed to keep something from me. As it was the week after I came home, I was still at home until I got a text from Theresa telling me about a beach party, wanting to go. I asked my mom who told me I couldn't go.

Giving the answer as, "I don't feel comfortable about it. I just feel like something bad is going to happen tonight"

I regret it now but at the time I was angry. After the many times my mother would lock me up in the house in the past, worried about my safety, I flipped on her. Nina defending here even thought in the past she was always on my side. My mother gave my siblings more slack. Always letting them go out and enjoy life. I retreated back to my room after the argument only to come up with one of the dumbest ideas I've ever thought of.

I snuck out. Went out my window and Theresa picked me up. We were only out for a couple hours until Theresa insisted I go home. I remember jumping out of her jeep.

I snucked back up to my room and prayed to God no one noticed. Deciding to get ready for bed, I reached for my bedroom door knob only to be jump. I let out a little yelp only to see it was my mom. Her icy blue eyes were wide in fear as she pierced my dark blue ones.

"Oh my god, mom," I said as I placed a hand over the left side of my chest, trying to calm myself. "You sca-"

My mom cut me off by grabbing my arm and dragging me back into my room and closing the door behind her.

"Get down" she demanded as she pushed me to the floor by my bed.

"What? Why? What's going on?" I asked as I looked into my mother's eyes still.

"There isn't much time" she said as she shook her head making her golder blonde hair, that matched mine, waved in the air. "I'll explain later. Just get under the bed,"

She pushed me under and I laid there, my chest on the ground, my face facing her. We then heard noises from the hallway. My mother looked up and then looked back down at me.

"Listen to me," she said, her eyes filled in fear. "Don't you dare move. Stay here. When you have a chance, run. Run as fast as you can. If you can, get to your aunt's house. You know, in Henderson?" I nodded. "I'll meet you there, ok," my mom said the last part not sounding to convinced. "Promise?"

"I promise, Mom, but what's going-"

The door knob shook a bit.

"I love you, Anya" My mom said quickly as she jumped up to her feet.

Anya was my nickname.

My mom then ran to my bedroom window only then for the door to be busted open and I saw a pair of black combat boot run in and ran towards my mother. I heard my mother scream in pain as she tried to fight her attacker off but he wouldn't stop. He then dragged my mother and threw her down landing hard on the hardwood floor, right in front of me. I saw another pair of boots by the entrance of my room.

"Sir?" I heard someone asked. The boots in front of my mother turn towards the others.

"Find the girl,"

The boots then turned and walked down the hall.

The pair of boots closest to me then turned back to my other and I saw a barrel of a gun peak out behind my bed covers and it pointed towards my mother.

"Where is she, Amelia?" The man asked my mother. My mom glared at the same and spat at him.

"Go to hell! I will not tell you!"

I heard the man's hand scrap across his prickly beard, wiping off my mom's spit, I guessed. He then planted his feet and the gun was lifted up and disappeared behind my covers.

"If you are concerned about the safety of your children, you will tell me where she is" he said as the gun was pointed to my mother said.

My mother paused for a minute as she was hyperventilating. I was waiting for her to tell him who the girl was. Whoever she was. My mother gave him one last glare before she turned her head and looked me dead in the eye which was filled with sadness. It was if she was saying goodbye to me one last time because she knew she wouldn't live through this.

Taking one last intake of breath, my mom turned her head back to man and slowly said.

"She's out…at a party"

A evil chuckle came out of the man's mouth.

"See, was it that hard"

With in a millisecond of him saying that, the barrel went off and my mother's blood was splatted all over my face.

* * *

My eyes shot open. I woke up in darkness and my back was lying on a cold stone floor. Where the hell was I? I slowly pushed myself off the cobblestone floor and rubbed my back from the pain that shot from my back.

"What did that old bastard do to me?" I asked myself as I rubbed my back and slowly pushed myself off the ground and stood on my feet.

I stared down at my jeans and brushed off some dirt that laid on my thigh and then rubbed off some more that laid on my brown leather boots. Fixing my brown leather jacket, I look up at where I was.

An alley way that smelt worse than the sewers and trust me, I know what the sewers smell like unfortunately.

Why would Warren bring me here? Where the hell was here? I tried to dig deep in the abyss of my memory. What happened, again, after I blacked out? Thinking hard about the answer, I was then pulled out of thought when I heard a commotion coming from beyond the alleyway and light at the end of it.

Deciding to venture off, I made my way towards my light only to process what I just walked into.


	4. Chapter 3: The Golden Eye Man

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! **

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. I do not own Assassin's Creed!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Golden Eye Man 

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself as I walked into the street square.

It was Florence, that was for sure, but not _the_ Florence I remembered coming to. It was like a renaissance fair crashed the place. With the vein covered balconies, old vender shops in the middle of the square, candle lit posts. It was like one of my old childhood dreams.

As I kid, I always wanted to travel back to the renaissance for a day. I don't know why but I just wanted to live in that world. The class, the history, the everyday life that people had to live at my age it was just the everyday dream (minus the whole plague thing they had to live through).

As I stared in awe at the woman in the beautiful dresses and the men in…tights, the thought then hit me. Was that doctor guy right? Did I that weird machine really take me back to 1476? Judging by the look of everything, it did…but…that was impossible.

I cocked an eye brow to a group of girls around my age across the street. They were all dressed in fancy dresses with the most beautiful designs on them. They would take one glance at me and turned back to each other giggle as they tried to hid it by covering there big mouths with their hands. I didn't understand what they were laughing at until I noticed one girl in the ground look down at my feet.

I looked down and saw that I was still wearing the clothes I wore before I entered that weird machine. My favorite pair of brown leather riding boots, a pair of jeans, my lace cami top and Nina's favorite brown leather jacket that I took from the house before…before I escaped. I glared at the group of girls before realizing that they _would_ think my appearance is humorous considering what era I was in. I couldn't believe this.

This was all a dream.

"Okay," I said to myself. "I'm just dreaming here. I'm gonna pinch myself and when I do, I'm going to walk up in my room in my apartment"

I closed my eyes and felt my figure clamp around the skin on my forearm and gave it a hard pinch.

"Ow!" I yelped out as my eyes shot open.

The people walked pass me and gave me the look as if I was mad but then went onto their daily routines, ignoring me. I shook my head back in forth in fear.

"This can't be happening to me" I whispered to myself as I started backing away, wanting to go back to the alleyway where I woke up.

I heard my boots skid back towards the alleyway only to walk into a hard object.

"Oh my gosh," I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry"

I quickly turned around only to see I ran into a young man . Looked a little cocky, if you asked me. He was a thin young guy, around my age. With a rat like face that you couldn't trust. On top that rat face he wore a medium cut hair due where a beret sat. The beret matched his expensive clothing and a small cape sat on his shoulder. The cocky little shit gave me a quick glare.

"_Guarda dove si sta andando stupi-_" **(Watch where you're going stupi)**

He stopped when he laid eyes on me. He stared into my blue eyes for a second and then I saw his eyes glance at my chest. I'll admit, my chest was a little exposed because of my top but that was the style in my time. He looked at my chest with a grin until I noticed his 'friends' doing the same thing. The creep then looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry, madam," he said in a thick Italian accent.

Wait, either he's speaking English or I can understand Italian for some reason now. Sure, I went to Italy for a whole summer but I only understood some words. 99% of the time, I had Theresa translate for me.

"My apologizes" he said as he viciously grabbed my right hand and made a bow and planted a kiss on the top of it that made me squirm a bit.

"No, that's fine. My fault" I said as I snatched my hand back and wiped whatever he left on there off.

He straightened himself a bit and gave me another smirk. His friends behind him laughed a bit.

"Please, allow me to _introduce_ myself. I'm _Vieri de' Pazzi_"

Vieri de' Pazzi? Why did that name sound familiar?

"And you are?" he questioned me.

I wasn't sure if I should have told him but at the same time, I didn't want to look out of place here.

"I'm…Anastasia Uvarov" I said as I gave him a curtsy (I know I didn't have a dress on but I tried).

The man, known as Vieri, cocked his eye brow from me.

"Ah, yes, you're from Russia. As I can tell from your last name"

I rocked my head back and forth as I dug my hands into my pockets.

"Kinda, sorta"

Vieri gave me a confused look, wondering what I meant, but ignored my comment.

"I see you're a long way from home," he then inched closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Why don't I show you around"

His hand started to move lower and I grabbed his arm and threw it off me.

"No thanks," I said backing away. "I'll be fine on my own"

I turned around only to walk into one of his friends who were pushing me back towards Vieri.

"No please, Miss Uvarov," God I hated when men called me that! "It would be my honor to show you unexplored places of _Firenze_" He said as he grabbed onto my waist again but I pushed hit back once more.

"No really," I said as I backed away the other direction. "I'm fine"

Only to back into another man who grabbed onto my arms and pushed me into Vieri.

"Please Miss Uvarov?"

"No, I'm fine"

"It would be my honor-" he grabbed onto my waist for the third time and I had enough of playing nice.

"I said I'm fine" I snapped back at him and lifted my knee into his crotch.

Vieri winced in pain as he grabbed onto his crotch area and bent down. I stood there frozen on what to do next while his 'friends' did the same. Vieri glared at me through the corner of his eye and looked at his minions.

"Well don't just stand there, you fools!" he screamed at them. "Grab the bitch!"

Within a millisecond, someone grabbed onto my arms behind me and within another millisecond, I stomped onto his foot and hit my captor hard with my elbow into his stomach. He groaned in pain and let go of me and I bolted down the street.

"After her!" I heard Vieri scream and a bunch of footsteps chasing after me.

I've only been here for ten minutes and already I'm causing a fight. Too bad Nina wasn't here. She would make fun of me as we ran away in the process. When I ran around corner, I found myself in a city square filled with people. This would be a good place to lose them and I bolted in. Pushing pass people, trying to get across the street. Already, I could hear them dead on my tracks. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I finally got across the square and ran down another street. When I noticed they were still quite far behind, I jumped into the nearest alleyway and hid in the shadows, waiting for them to pass by. It was like I was reliving my night in New York all over again.

"_Dove andare?" _**(Where'd she go?) **One of the minions asked.

"_Io_," The other one scratched his head in confusion. "_Non lo so_" **(I don't know)**.

Both of them kept looking down the street. Then another one ran up to the two of them.

"_L'hai trovato?"_ **(Did you find her?) **he asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Non," the first one responded. _"Era come se ... scomparsa" _**(It was like she…disappeared)**

The third one let out a snicker.

_"Proprio come il-" _**(Just like the-) **

"Eh!" Somebody called down the street and the three men looked from the direction I ran from.

_ "Dimenticatevi di lei! Vieri si portarla più tardi_!" **(Forget about her! Vieri will get her later!)**

The three men nodded in agreement to each other and went back down the street, disappearing from my sight. I stayed there frozen and silent until I knew it was okay to leave my hiding spot. I took in a deep inhale of air before pushing myself off and walking back onto the street I jumped off of.

I must have been in the rich district. The fancy streamers that hanged around it, the flowers that surrounded the street I was on and the clothing everyone knew. I was way out of place. As much as I wanted to explore the city, I knew I needed to find that stupid treasure Vidic was talking about. As soon as I found that stupid piece of junk, the sooner I was getting the hell out of here but…where to start?

The treasure had to be here or he wouldn't have sent me here.

"Better do some exploring" I whispered to myself as I continued down the street I was on.

I continued on until I walked into another busy square. It wasn't quite as busy as the last one but it was busy for my taste. I slowly walked into the square, noticing people were still giving me the odd look.

I had to buy a new outfit but with what money? The only thing I had in my pockets was my wallet, apartment keys and phone. Wait, I still had my phone. I pushed my hand into my jean pocket and realized my phone was still in my pocket where I last left it. How was that possible? Things were just getting weirder and weirder. I walked into the middle of the square, looking for a clothing store or something to find a place to get one of those fancy dresses. Maybe I could make a deal with the shop owner? Or a trade? I just needed something to get me out of my modern clothing.

As my eyes searched over the crowd, I picked up onto a conversation, a bad old assassin trick I picked up when I was training.

"What are you looking at, brother?" I heard a man's voice ask.

I search to see where the voice was coming from.

"What about that one?" Another asked.

"Which one?"

"The girl in the center. The one with the trousers on"

Were they talking about me? I kept searching until I made eye contact with a pair of golden eyes staring at me. He wasn't bad looking. Quite tall, dark brown hair that was tied back with a red ribbon and the clothes that he had on made him look quite rich.

The man beside him, that might have been his brother (I was going to guess older), was a little taller than him with chocolate brown eyes semi short dark brown hair and was handsome but not as handsome as the other one. The older one stared at me with a smirk as he leaned against the stone wall behind him.

The younger one smiled at me as he stood beside his brother. Something clicked in my mind as I stared at him like I recognized him but…that was impossible. I looked away quickly when I realized I was staring at him for a long time and kept looking for a shop to get a dress. I continued moving through the crowd, still ease dropping onto their conversation as I was looking at some flowers on the cart beside me.

"Do you think she heard us?" The younger one asked.

"Maybe but I highly doubt it. What do you think of her brother"

"She's-"

He was cut off when I heard shot.

"There she is!" I turned and saw the minions running towards me. They were being led by Vieri. "Thought you could get away from us, eh!" Vieri yelled at me as he was making his way towards me.

"Not again!" I said to myself as I turned my heel and started running down the street, running pass the two boys I was looking at before. I went to run around a corner only to be stopped by one of Vieri's friends. I quickly turned around again only to see me surrounded. Vieri smiled as he took a slow step towards me.

"Did you really think you could get away after pulling a shunt like that,_ mia cara_"

The name made me cringe a bit. God, this guy gave me the creeps. Vieri would take a step towards me and I would try to take a step back. I could see a crowd form around us.

"I thought I would have a shot," I snapped at Vieri as he started circling me. "Maybe next time you'll treat a lady with class"

"Maybe next time I'll stumble upon a _lady_" he snickered at me and I heard some chuckled coming from his friends.

"You're right, I might not be a lady but at least I don't have to beat one in order to get one to actually talk to me"

There were a couple of laughs coming from the crowd around us. Vieri glared at me and I knew he was going to blow any second.

"_Prendi la cagna!" _**(Get the bitch!)**

Vieri ordered to his minions and within a second, they came running after me. One to my right came running at me like a bull and I stepped to the side as he fell to the ground. Then one on my left went to grab me and I grabbed his arm, swung him around and snapped his arm, hearing the bone snap as he fell down in pain. I turned to the remaining three.

"Whose next?" I asked them with a smirk.

Another one came after me, running up to punch me and tried to . I blocked his shot, tripped him and made him fall to the ground and I then violently stomped on his stomach and made him clutch onto his stomach in pain as he rolled around on the ground. I then looked back up to see that more and more of Vieri's men were surrounding me. I couldn't handle them all.

Having no choice, I turned and ran the other direction, running into the crowd and passing a bunch of people. One of them being the man I was staring at early.

"Don't let her get away!" I heard Vieri call as I ran across the square.

"I got it, boss" I heard someone say.

I almost made it down a street until something hard hit against my head. I forced myself to keep my eyes open for just one more minute until I could get out of sight but it was so hard that my eyes fell heavy and I felt my body smack against the cobblestone floor. Then everything around me faded to black.


	5. Chapter 4: Blood on the Hardwood

**Hey guys! Thank you for all your kind reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while school and life have been crazy! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Review if you like it!**

**P.S. I do not own Assassin's Creed! **

* * *

Chapter 4: Blood on the Hardwood 

It happened again. I stared to remember more as I drifted into a deep slumber. I remember lying there in a pool of my mother's blood. The way her soulless eyes stared me _dead_ into mine. I lied there…motionless…as the boots in front of me started to circle my mother's body. I heard a sigh escape from his mouth and his hand scratch against a scruffy beard, I'm assuming that was his beard.

"What a waste" he whispered and ended it with a chuckle that lit an angry fire inside of me. He then turned his heel and walked out of my room. I didn't know what to do? What _could_ I do?

"_When you have a chance, run," _my mother's words echoed through my head. _"Run as fast as you can"_ and that's exactly what I did.

Without hesitation, I backed up, not wanting to roll in my mother's blood, and jumped to my feet. Before leaving my room, I stared at my mother for a couple minutes before slowly opening the front door to see if anyone was there. To my surprise, there wasn't. The hallway out of my room was empty. I needed to get out of this house and fast.

Quietly, I placed my foot on my floor and put a little bit of weight on it only for the most dreadful sound anyone in my situation could hear. The floor boards creak underneath my foot. My head popped up to see if my mother's killer was right there but no, still empty. I took my other foot and stepped over it and this time, there was no creak. I did that for another five times until I reached the top on my stairs. Slowly popping my head over the side, seeing if there was anyone there. It was empty. Where were they? Did they leave to find 'her'?

Again, I slowly tip-toed my way down the old wooden stairs. Making it to the last step, I saw the front door just about across the room. I only took a step before the most frightening sound was heard behind me.

A creak.

The sound made me look up from where I previously was. They were upstairs this whole time?! My eyes glued to the stairs as I slowly backed away. What was I going to do? They were going to kill me! I then bumped into something hard and a gasp escaped from my mouth. I went to run of it but my attacker grabbed both my arms and flipped me around to face them, coming into contact with a pair of blue eyes that matched mine.

Kevin stood there with a smile on his face.

"Anya," he said with a smile. "It's ok. It's me," he ended it with a laugh.

The tears started to fill up in my eyes as I my hands gripped onto his arms so tight. I could tell Kevin noticed because his faced changed from happiness to concern.

"Anya, what's wrong?" he asked as he cupped my face, pushing my curls into my face. I quietly started balling as I stared at him.

"Kevin," I said softly. "They killed her"

"Killed who"

"Mom. They killed mom"

Kevin stared at me in shock. You could see a hint of sadness hit his face but he then took charge. We both knew if wasn't safe for us to stay here.

"They came" he said softly.

"Who?" I asked.

"We have to go" he said, ignoring my question, as he pushed me towards the door. "

But Kevin-"

"There's no time. We have to-"

And that was the last thing I heard my brother said until I heard a groan escape from him.

"Kevin!" I screamed as I turned around and saw my brother clasp on the floor in front of me. "Kevin!"

Another scream escaped my mouth as I kneeled before my brother. Seeing a large knife penetrated into his back, I pulled it out as threw it aside and flipped my brother over and rested his head on top of my knees. "Kevin," I said with tears streaming down my eyes. The light was slowly fading away.

"No! Kevin! Stay with me!" I yelled as I shook him violently to stay awake but it was too late. Kevin gave me one last smile until his eyes closed as he gave one last breath on this earth.

"No" I whispered.

He can't be dead. Not another one. Then a floor boards from upstairs creaked and I looked up to see a man standing there with a hand on his belt.

"You!" He yelled at me.

It was the man from my room. Not the one that killed my mother. The other one that was taking orders from him.

"Stop right there!"

I scrambled to my feet, ignoring my brothers warm blood that now stained my jeans. I turned my feet and ran, slipping a little bit on the blood that laid on the hardwood floor.

"Stop right there I said!"

I panicked as I ran to the front door, hearing the boots run after me. I opened the hard wooden front door and jumped outside. I made sure to lock it before slamming it behind me. Sure, he could unlock it from the inside but it would buy me some time to run away. I kept an eye on the door as I ran towards the garage only to run into, yet, another, hard object.

I then feared the worst to come.

* * *

A rush of air hit my lungs and I jerked forward. It was just another nightmare. That's what I liked to call them. Nightmares. Because that's what they have been for the past two years. Nightmares that kept replaying in my mind over and over again. I lifted my cold hand and placed them onto of my hot forehead which cooled my forehead off at the touch. Doing this with my eyes closed, I wrapped my other free hand around the soft covers that I sat onto of. Wait a minute, I don't remember my bed feeling this soft? I don't remember going to bed at all.

My eyes shot open and I stared at my surroundings, inhaling the smell of fresh picked roses. The smell of the ones that grew around the house that mom loved. It was night time, still, but the room was lit up by the moon the shined through the window where, which, I could see a small balcony that overlooked the city. It reminded me kind of like the one back in my apartment in New York.

I turned my head to look back in the room I was in. I sat on a lard four-poster bed where the four poles where holding up fabric that stretched to each pole. The fabric, being a blood red colour that mated the covers I was wrapped up in. On each side of the bed were two dark wooden nightstands that matched the wood of the bed.

On one, there stood a candle stick and on the other were my personal belongings that I found in my pockets before. My apartment keys, wallet and my phone. I still didn't understand how they were still with me in this stupid machine or whatever it was I was in.

I kept taking in my surrounding. You never know when you'll have to escape from god knows where I was. I still needed to figure that out.

I pulled the red covers off of my body and noticed I was still wearing my jeans and my white tank top. Looking up, I saw my jacket laying on a chair beside the window and my boots sitting on the ground beside it. My socks touched the soft ground beneath me and I, slowly, made my way around the room. My head was a little sore. I walked up to a dresser that sat in front of the bed where a large, white bowl sat in the center of the dresser, right in front of a mirror and when I looked into a mirror, I gasped at the sight.

I looked dead. I probably shouldn't be joking about that, after the nightmare I just had, but it was true. Maybe it was because of the bad lighting but I looked pale, my eyes were black. As if both of my eyes were punched out and my hair was a rats nest.

I looked down into the bowl and saw the water shimmer in the moonlight and a white cloth sit beside it. I cupped the water into my hands and splashed a bit onto my face, hoping it would clean me up a bit before wiping the water away with the cloth.

Now it was time to see where the hell I was.

I tiptoed my way over the chair and put my boots on and my jacket before making my way over to my belonging on the nightstand. Now it was time to make a move. Slowly, I made my way over to the door that was in the corner of the room, on the left side. I turned the knob and opened the door, poking my head out. I looked from left to right and only saw an empty hallway.

There were lit candles that hanged on the walls, red streamers that matched my bed sheets hanged high on the walls and painting of people were on the walls in-between the candles. As well, a red carpet, with gold design that sat on the boarder of the carpet. The carpet was in the middle of the hardwood floor that stretched from one end of the hallway to the other.

This was strange. Where was I? How did I get here? Who brought me here? Were they good or bad? Templar or just normal everyday people? I slowly my way into the hallway, closing the door behind me, and walked down the right side of the hallway from the room. I kept my guard up as I walked down and admiring the art the surrounded me. I then came upon another hallway and continued down it.

Then the sound of a girls laughter caught my senses and I looked for the source of the laugh. Walking upon an open door that was brightly lit up.

"Oh Ezio," A girl voice said. "You're such a cheater!"

"Ow!" A familiar man's voice said in pain. "Claudia! That's hurt!"

"Claudia," That sounded like an older woman. "Don't bring harm upon your brother"

I then peaked my head into the lit room where I saw four people. An older woman, who was sitting by a fireplace humming as she was reading a book. She was dressed in the old renaissance clothing, as I saw on the people before, along with the other three in the room. A girl, who looked a bit younger than me, sat by a window, covered in bars, playing chess. The girl was beautiful, no doubt, with her chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, curly brown hair and her round face and that million dollar smile.

I was then shocked to see the man who she was playing against and the man who stood behind him, watching. It was the men from the square. The brothers. The golden eyed man that caught my attention and the other one.

I placed my foot inside the room which let out a creak in the floor board. Everyone's eyes then laid on me and I stood there in fear. Where they going to do something to me? At that question, I decided to come into full view as I stared in fear at the people who stood before me.

The woman in the chair closed her book and pushed herself up and walked over to me. The younger ones followed after her but stood behind her with questionable looks on their faces. The woman stood before me with a warm smile and reached her hand towards me and I pulled back, not wanting her to touch me.

"It's alright,_ bambino_," **(Child)** "We will not hurt you," she then backed herself up a bit, giving me full view of the three behind her. "My sons saved you,"

She said gesturing to the two men before her. Saved me? I then remembered being knocked out and the darkness coming after that.

"Ah, you remember" she said, obviously seeing the realization over my face. I nodded. "What is your name?"

I didn't say anything. Too afraid of the consequences that overcame it. I know it was silly but my name seems to bring more and more trouble after I say it. The woman saw the fear in my eyes and instead of being offended by it, she smiled.

"It's alright, I understand. How rude of us," she looked between the three people, I'm assuming all of them were her children, and back at me. "We haven't introduced ourselves," the woman then delicately placed her hands on the sides of her dress. "My name is Maria Auditore da Firenze," she said with a curtsy.

I stood there in shock not knowing what to do so I bowed back. The woman than stood straight as gestured to the girl beside her.

"This is my daughter, Claudia"

The girl, Claudia, gave me a bow with her head along with a curtsy. "_Come si fa a fare?" _**(How do you do?)**

I didn't understand what the girl said so I bowed, again, with my head back at her. The girl nodded, knowing I was shy, and stood straight.

"My eldest son, Federico, one of the men who helped you"

The tallest one, Federico, took one step towards me and reached down and grabbed my left hand and planted a kiss on top of it. He then looked up at me and smiled.

"_Benvenuti a casa nostra" _**(Welcome to our home)**

I bowed my head back and gave him a smile. Federico let go of my hand and stood up straight and stepped back in line.

"And my second eldest son, Ezio, who also help you"

The golden eyes one. The eyes that memorized mine stared at me as he gave me a bow and did the same as his brother. Reached down and grab my hand and lift it up to his lips and he placed a soft kiss on top and looked up at me with the cheeky smile of his.

"_Un piacere"_ **(A pleasure) **he said and, again, I smiled back with a nod. Ezio then let go of my hand and stood back.

"My youngest son," Maria then piped in. "Is in bed and can't be woken up at this time. You may see him tomorrow morning if you wish"

"How long have I been out for?" I asked in disbelief.

I was then taken back by what I just said and so was everyone else in the room. Not that I said anything wrong but that I said something. I guess we all didn't expect for me to say anything yet because of my shyness. Maria smiled at me, I'm guessing she was happy that I said something, and then thought of her answer.

"Only a couple hours," she said, calmly. "We've been waiting here for you to wake up ever since. As for my husband, he is out of the city but will be back in a day or two. If I may ask," Maria then looked at me with that warm smile of hers. "What is your name?"

These people wouldn't hurt me, I knew that now. Maria kind of reminded me of my own mother. With that warm smile of hers. Those eyes that made you want to run to her after a bad day. Maria was mom…no…she was like mom. Just a different version of mom.

"A-An," I then cleared my throat. "Anastasia Uvarov" I let out, slowly.

"Ah," Federico said with a grin. "A Russian girl. We've never had a Russian girl in Firenze before"

"Is that where you hail from?" Maria asked.

"Kinda, sorta" I said as I leaned from one side to the other.

"What are you doing in Firenze?" Claudia asked.

What was I doing here in Florence? Oh you know, a futuristic machine controlled by one of the most evilest corporations in the world stuck me in it and sent me back in time to find some stupid treasure of theirs in which I have no idea what it is I'm looking for. These people would probably lock me up in a cellar and keep in in there for all eternity. So, I came up with a different dumb answer.

"I…I don't…know"

"How could you not know?" Claudia asked in the tone which made me sound so stupid. I couldn't blame her.

"Claudia," Maria turned and glared at her and then looked back at me. "I'm sure, _Signora_ Uvarov, has some sort of explanation to it"

What was my explanation?

"Um," was the first thing that came from my mouth. "Ye-Yes I do. Um…I hail from," Ok, Canada hasn't existed yet so what do I say? I guess Russia it is. "Ru-Russia"

"Where?" Ezio asked with a smile.

"Um," Where was my ancestor from? What did that sidekick of Warren say?

_"Uh…Omsk, Russia, 1470. Her ancestor… Ludmila Pechatnoff"_

"Omsk"

"Ah," Maria said with a smile. "I've heard of it but, if I may ask, how did you get all the way here"

"I was taken" Everyone in the room looked at me in astonishment.

"Taken?" Federico asked. I nodded.

"Uh huh, taken"

"By who?" Claudia asked with a worried look.

"By these men who…took me for some secret project of theirs"

"What kind of project?" Claudia asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea. They wouldn't tell me but, I escaped and ended up over here"

"That's horrible," Maria said as she placed a hand over her chest, where he heart laid. "We must take you home to your family. They must be worried sick"

"I don't have a family," I softly said. "They're dead"

"_Mio dio_," **(My god)** Maria said again. "You poor child. _Le mie scuse_" (**My apologies**)

"It's ok, _La signora Auditore_, it was a long time ago"

"How long?" Claudia asked.

"Claudia!"

"No, it's ok," I looked back at Claudia. "Two years. When I was 15 years old"

"So, that makes you, 17. Yes?" I nodded. Claudia looked over to Ezio. "She's the same age as you" she said with a smile.

Ezio then looked over to me and smiled and I smiled back.

"Well," Maria then said. "It's been a long night and I think it's time we all head to bed. When my husband comes home, well talk about you staying with us"

"That's ok. I don't want to be a bother. I'll leave in the morning"

"No," Maria said as she raised her hand. "We insist. We can't throw a girl, who is all by herself, stranded on the streets of Firenze. You will stay here until you find your way home but we must talk to my husband first"

I gave her a smile and then a bow.

_"Grazie" _Thank you, Theresa, for teaching me a little bit of Italian

"_Il tuo benvenuto_ or as they say in your language, _Ваше добро пожаловать,_" **(Your welcome "") **

I understood both. My babushka taught me a little bit of Russia before she pasted away, along with my parents. Maria's children looked at her in amazement. Maria smiled at them.

"I've had the pleasure to learn other languages during my time on this earth," Maria then looked back at me. "Come now, let's get you to bed," she said to me as she pushed me out the room. She then looked back to her children.

"_Buona notte, i miei figli_" **(My children) **

"_Buona notte, madre_" **(Good night, mother)** they all said back to their mother.

"Nice meeting you all" I piped up as Maria kept pushing me down the hallway.


End file.
